My Future
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah musuh abadi. Namun ketika Sakura mencoba melihat masa depannya, ternyata Sasuke adalah calon suaminya! Apa Sakura bisa merubah masa depan? Threeshot fic. Special for my uke, MiuScarlet. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa saya malah buat fic ini? Padahal fic yang lain masih numpuk "orz #nyadar -gedebuk# tapi fic ini sebenarnya special buat my lovely uke, MiuScarlet XD  
**

**Oke, maybe this is threeshot or fourshot fic. Happy reading~! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, Sakura POV, shonen-Ai, typo?

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/a little bit Humor

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**MY FUTURE**

**

* * *

**

"Ngg!" suaraku mendengung saat aku bergumul di dalam selimutku. Berkali-kali aku merubah posisi agar kembali nyaman dan tidak kalah dengan sinar matahari yang seenaknya masuk melalui celah-celah kamar tidurku. Aku malas sekolah hari ini Kami-sama, karena itu kumohon biarkan aku kembali ke alam tidurku!

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang menarik paksa selimut hangatku, "SAKURA, BANGUN! KAU MAU SEKOLAH JAM BERAPA?" dan teriakan sang pelaku menggema di dalam kamar tidurku. Aku mendengus kesal, segera aku membuka mata dan menatap kesal pada nenek-nenek di depanku.

"Aku sudah bangun nek," jawabku malas. Nenek Chiyo sang pelaku tadi, melipat dadanya di depanku. Seolah mengatakan 'aku-tak-akan-pergi-sampai-kau-masuk-ke-kamar-mandi'. Sial.

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mataku, "Iya iya," aku berjalan lunglai melewati nenek Chiyo dan mengambil handuk di dalam lemari. Berkali-kali aku menguap untuk menunjukkan pada nenek bahwa aku benar-benar mengantuk hari ini. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil.

Ah maaf aku lupa, sebelumnya salam kenal. Namaku Sakura, gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa. Tidak kaya tapi juga tidak miskin. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan entah apa, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas kata nenek, orang tuaku meninggal beberapa saat setelah ibu melahirkanku. Sekolahku juga sekolah biasa, bernama SMA Konoha. _Nothing special in my life_, mungkin itu bahasa kerennya.

Memang tidak ada yang spesial, tapi ada yang terburuk. Dan sesuatu yang terburuk itu akan kutemui di sekolah nanti. Selesai mandi, aku masih harus sarapan bersama dengan nenek atau aku akan diceramahi selama 5 jam ke depan. Untungnya sarapan hari ini hanya roti dan susu jadi aku tidak perlu berlama-lama mendengarkan omelan nenek setiap pagi di meja makan.

Setelah meminta izin, aku segera berjalan keluar dan membuka pagar. Di luar rumah aku melihat beberapa anak sekolah lain di sekitar rumahku juga sudah siap berangkat. Beberapa dari mereka menyapaku yang hanya kubalas dengan cengiran tak berarti. Aku biasa berjalan menuju sekolah, namun itu bukan berarti rumahku dekat dengan tempatku menuntut ilmu itu. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menghemat ongkos saja.

**Craat**

"Ouch!" aku berdecak kesal. Oh tidak, lagi-lagi. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam seminggu aku terkena cipratan lumpur di jalan saat akan menuju sekolah. Aku menggerutu kesal, begitu kulihat mobil apa kali ini yang 'mencelakakan'ku. Aku mengutuki pagi hari ini.

"Hn, hai Sakura," sapanya setelah si pantat ayam sialan itu menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan menatapku. Emeraldku bertemu dengan onyxnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku membuang muka dan kembali berjalan lurus.

"Dingin sekali kau," ucapnya sambil memajukan mobilnya. Saat ini aku berjalan dan di sampingku si pantat ayam dengan mobilnya entah mengapa mengikutiku.

"Biasanya juga kau dingin," ketusku, "ah aku memang benar-benar sial hari ini," gumamku pasrah. Dan sepertinya si pantat ayam alias Sasuke Uchiha itu mendengar gumamanku.

"Hn, nasib sial memang tidak ke mana," responnya tanpa perlu kutanggapi, "mau ikut denganku? Tenang saja, tak perlu menjaga gengsi," tawarnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dan menoleh menatap laki-laki itu.

Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan bagiku, "Aku tak sudi satu mobil denganmu, dasar pantat ayam!" cercaku. Dan sesaat kami bertatapan, tawa Sasuke meledak.

"Hahahaha dasar bodoh, terserah sih toh aku sudah baik mau menawarkan tumpangan padamu," tawanya. Nada bicaranya jadi terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya, "emm sebelum aku pergi, ada baiknya aku menyarankanmu untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang," ujarnya. Aku terdiam bingung, spontan aku melihat jam dan—

"HAH? SIAL, 5 MENIT LAGI BEL MASUK!" teriakku histeris. Dan tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berlari padahal jarak sekolah masih cukup jauh. Sementara aku melihat mobil Sasuke melesat maju melewatiku, jendelanya terbuka dan seketika aku mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah Sakura~!"

Aku bersumpah akan mencekik pantat ayam itu di sekolah!

.

.

"Hah hah pagi sensei.." engahku yang kelelahan. Aku membuka pintu kelasku dan di dalamnya berdiri Asuma-sensei, guru paling galak di sekolah ini. Oh mungkin Kami-sama memang tidak berpihak padaku hari ini.

"Kau telat Haruno?" tanyanya sinis. Aku mengangguk gugup, "Huh, sini berdiri di depan kelas!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk pojokan kelas. Aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya dengan berat aku menuruti guru killer itu.

Aku berdiri di pojokan kelas. Sementara aku memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang menatapku sambil tertawa. Hahh bahkan Ino pun tertawa sumringah dan membentuk kode tangan yang berarti 'sabar-ya-forehead' uh ingin kulempar mukanya yang puas itu. Alih-alih pandanganku kini berhenti di tempat duduk musuh terbesarku, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku merengut tak suka saat Sasuke menatapku lalu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Sial, seandainya tak ada guru sudah aku lempar mukanya dengan penghapus papan tulis di depanku ini.

Ah perlukah kukasih tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah terkenal sebagai 'pasangan rival mengerikan' sejak SMP? Semuanya berawal saat di SMP Konoha, aku menjadi ketua kelas di kelas dua. Lalu Sasuke datang sebagai anak baru, dan takdir menyebalkan membuatku dipilih wali kelas untuk mengantar Sasuke keliling sekolah. Bagian dalam tidak setampan luarnya. Setiap aku menjelaskan satu-satu tempat yang kami lewati, Sasuke selalu memberi kritik atau komentar pedas. Awal aku bisa sabar, tapi aku juga manusia yang punya batas kesabaran!

Sejak itu, kami jadi sering adu mulut. Awalnya aku masih bisa dikontrol, tapi lama kelamaan tidak. Aku sering lepas kendali jika sudah 'bertarung' dengan pantat ayam itu. Bahkan bukan tak mungkin aku menendang Ino saat sahabatku itu ingin meleraiku dengan Sasuke. Sama sepertiku, kadang Sasuke juga mendorong Naruto apabila sahabatnya itu ingin menghentikan kami. Nah kalian mengerti? Kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang berani mendekati kami saat kami memulai adu mulut.

**Pluk**

Aku mengernyit saat ada kertas yang sudah diremas menjadi bola jatuh di dekat kakiku. Dengan ragu aku berjongkok dan mengambil bola kertas itu lalu membukanya. Isinya huruf besar semua dan sepertinya aku mengenal tulisan ini.

**WARNING!**

**ADA PINKIE BODOH YANG DISETRAP DI SMA KONOHA! (~'O')~**

A.. Apaan nih? Sialan! Aku menengadah dan mencari siapa yang membuat tulisan menyebalkan ini. Bingo! Sesuai yang kuduga, Sasuke sedang menatapku sambil menjulurkan PANTAT AYAAAM!

**Bletak!**

Ups gawat, aku lepas kendali. Baru saja aku mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan kulempar ke kepala pantat ayam itu. Harusnya aku bangga karena tepat sasaran, apalagi saat Sasuke tengah meringis kesakitan. Tapi masalahnya, adalah si Asuma itu. Aku menelan ludah saat keadaan kelas jadi hening dan guru killer itu menatapku horror.

"Haru—"

**Braaak!**

"APA-APAAN KAU PINKIE?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri. Mata onyxnya menatapku tajam, tapi dia bilang apa tadi? Pinkie? What the..?

"KAU YANG DULUAN PANTAT AYAM!" teriakku tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan nggak perlu lempar penghapus segala, bodoh!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Aku menggertakan gigiku.

"Terus kau maunya apa? Sepatu?" tanyaku balik. Oh gawat, aku benar-benar lepas kendali sekarang. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga.

"PINKIE!"

"PANTAT AYAM!"

"DADA RATA!"

"SOK KEREN!"

"SUDAAAAAH!" teriakan Asuma-sensei menggema, membuat aku maupun Sasuke membeku di tempat. Kami saling mendelik tajam sementara Asuma menatap kami horror bergantian.

"Uchiha dan Haruno, sepulang sekolah kalian bersihkan kamar mandi, lapangan, kelas, ruang UKS, SEMUANYA! Tidak ada protes, TITIK!" perintah Asuma tegas. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada satupun anak yang berani melawan suami dari Kurenai-sensei tersebut. Aku menelan ludah meratapi nasib.

Uh, Kami-sama tolooong~

.

.

Hahh, badanku pegal-pegal semua hari ini. Gara-gara si pantat ayam sialan itu aku jadi kena hukuman menyebalkan. Mana dia kerjanya cuma dikit! Pokoknya si pantat ayam itu benar-benar gak mensyukuri hidup. Awas saja dia!

"Uuuh, aku ingin cepat-cepat dewasa dan lulus dari SMA Konoha lalu hidup bahagia dengan suamiku, bebas dari Sasuke Uchiha, SELAMANYAAAA!" teriakku seperti orang gila di jalanan. Tak apa, biarkan saja toh jalanan juga sepi begini karena sudah malam. Aku mengumpat kesal dan menendang-nendang batu kecil di depanku.

"Penasaran?"

Aku tertegun. Suara siapa tadi? Aku menoleh ke kanan, kiri, dan belakang tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. "Di atas," ucap suara itu lagi. Dengan takut-takut aku menengadah dan hampir saja melonjak kaget saat melihat seekor eh bukan, seseorang duduk di atas pohon dan menatapku dengan cengiran yang aneh.

"Si.. Siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut. Orang itu norak sekali, rambutnya ngebob tapi mukanya bapak-bapak bahkan alisnya pun tebal. Dan—oh apa itu? Ada bulu mata di bawah matanyaaa! Aaa, makhluk apa itu?

"Ya~haaaa!" teriak orang itu dan sedetik kemudian dia.. MELOMPAT? Hei yang benar saja! Pohon rindang itu tinggi sekali!

"Kyaaa!" aku menutup mata. Takut-takut kalau orang itu jatuh dan kepalanya mendarat duluan. Bagaimana kalau kepalanya pecah? Bagaimana kalau tangan dan kakinya terpisah dari tubuhnya? Bagaimana kalau—Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau membayangkannya!

"Hup," ucap suara itu lagi. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mata, hooh syukurlah dia selamat. Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan, bagaimana dia bisa selamat coba? Mana orang itu malah nyengir di depanku, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekilas, aku melihat giginya bercahaya.

"Yup salam kenal nona cantik!" dia membungkuk di depanku, "aku Maito Guy, lelaki tampan dari tahun 2015 hohohoho!" ucapnya tanpa ada keanehan sama sekali. Sebentar, dari tahun 2015? Eh, dia dari masa depan? Hah yang benar saja!

"Aku berumur 30 tahun, mempunyai murid kesayangan bernama Rock Lee, memiliki wajah tampan yang tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini, suka warna hijau, selalu gosok gigi 5 hari sekali, lalu hobiku—"

"Aa cukup!" potongku sebelum aku pingsan di tempat, apa maunya sih laki-laki tua ini? "Ka.. Kau dari masa depan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dan jawabannya hanyalah cengiran.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan padamu lady, aku dari tahun 2015," jawabnya santai, "aku datang ke sini karena penasaran dengan diriku di masa lalu, dan saat aku mau pulang, aku mendengar keluh kesahmu di bawah pohon," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanyaku masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku. Guy hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar orang zaman prasejarah, hal segampang itu pun kalian tak tahu," ejeknya. Aku mendelik kesal, "tentu saja dengan mesin waktu, apa lagi?" tanyanya balik. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'mana-mesin-waktu-yang-kau-maksud?'

"Ini dia," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan padaku jam tangan yang dipakainya padaku. Di sana memang tertulis '12-9-2010' itu tanggal sekarang, "cara kerjanya gampang saja, tinggal kau tentukan tanggal dan tahun berapa kau mau pergi di layar ini lalu menekan tombol hijau. Begitu kau mau pulang, tinggal menekan tombol 'back' ini," jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Aku masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya.

"Kudengar kau ingin hidup tanpa Sas Sas—Sascake! Dan hidup bahagia dengan suamimu selamanya," ungkapnya, aku sedikit tertawa geli mendengar nama Sascake, "bagaimana kalau kau pastikan? Mau ikut denganku ke tahun 2015? Kali saja kau sudah menikah di tahun itu," tawarnya.

Aku terlihat berpikir sesaat. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dicoba, toh aku juga penasaran akan jadi apa aku nanti. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan menatap Guy, "Apa kau bisa kupercaya? Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa ikut bersamamu?"

Guy kembali nyengir, "Tenang saja, kau tinggal memegang erat tanganku dan kita akan masuk ke dalam warp time. Aku menjamin keselamatanmu dengan wajahku yang memukau ini," narsisnya. Yikes, aku jadi ingin muntah.

Aku menelan ludah lalu mengangguk, "...Baiklah," Guy tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memegang tangannya erat. Jujur saja tanganku agak gemetar.

"Siap?" aku mengangguk gugup, "bagus, one two three, LET'S GO!" teriaknya sambil menekan tombol back pada jam tangannya. Spontan aku langsung menutup mataku saat aku merasakan sesuatu seperti angin kencang menerpa wajahku.

Aku benar-benar merasa gugup. Pasalnya aku merasakan diriku seperti melayang, kakiku tidak menginjak tanah sama sekali. Dengan takut-takut aku membuka mata, huwaaa di mana aku? Tempat ini seluruhnya gelap berwarna abu-abu. Yang kulihat hanya Guy. Dia terlihat santai bahkan terlihat menyenandungkan lagu entah apa. Detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Uh, aku benar-benar takut. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan mengeratkan peganganku.

Detik berikutnya, aku merasa diriku terjatuh di atas sebuah kasur yang empuk. Aku meringis kesakitan karena kepalaku yang membentur kasur duluan. Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa serba hijau. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku merinding, melainkan foto-foto di temboknya adalah foto wajah Guy dengan berbagai macam pose! OMG, laki-laki tua ini benar-benar narsis! Mana alay lagi gayanya! Ah, aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini!

"Nah, welcome to my room!" ucap Guy setelah beberapa saat aku terkaget. Dia menunjukkan cahaya di giginya, "jadi? Mau langsung saja?" tanya Guy akhirnya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Aku mengikuti Guy berjalan keluar kamar. Wah, ini kan daerah di pinggir Konoha. Rupanya rumah Guy tidak jauh beberapa blok dari rumahku. Aku melihat sekeliling, di sini masih siang dan daerah ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada beberapa rumah baru di pinggiran sana, dan bendungan baru di sungai dekat rumahku. Lama kemudian, aku berlari menuju blok rumahku sementara Guy ikut berlari di belakangku.

Aku terus berlari dan berhenti di depan rumahku 5 tahun mendatang. Tidak banyak berubah sih, hanya saja sepertinya ada beberapa bagian tembok yang dicat ulang. Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara sandal kayu mendekat. Yang suka pakai begini di sekitar rumahku cuma nenek Chiyo! Segera saja aku menarik Guy sembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat rumahku. Aku mengintip, hm keriput di wajah nenek Chiyo bertambah!

Aku melihat nenek Chiyo mengetuk rumah, "Sakura, buka pintunyaa!" teriak nenek Chiyo. Hahh dasar nenek. Tapi yang membuatku tertegun bukan itu, melainkan seseorang yang membuka pintu rumahku.

"Hn, nenek sudah pulang,"

Sebentar, **Sasuke**? Ngapain dia di rumahku?

"Ya, mana Sakura?" tanya nenek Chiyo acuh.

"Di dalam, lagi masak," jawab Sasuke datar. Nenek terlihat mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam. Sementara Sasuke menutup pintu rumahku.

Tapi.. ngapain si pantat ayam itu di rumahku? Oh gawat, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku keluar dari semak-semak dan memanjat pagar. Guy terlihat masih mengikutiku seperti tai ikan. Aku langsung berlari ke belakang, tepatnya dapur. Ada satu jendela di sana dan karena Sasuke bilang aku sedang memasak, harusnya aku 5 tahun mendatang juga ada di sana. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, benar ada aku di sana. Hee rupanya rambut _soft pink _milikku ini sudah tambah panjang di tahun ini, panjangnya sepunggung ya kira-kira. Aku masih sibuk menatap diriku yang sedang memotong tomat, sampai pemandangan selanjutnya membuat aku ingin menusuk diriku sendiri!

"Sakura," Sasuke berjalan dan memeluk **aku** dari belakang. Saat ini, mulutku sudah terbuka melihatnya, "nenek Chiyo sudah datang," bisiknya di telinga **diriku** itu.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun," kun? Aku merinding mendengarnya. Lalu kulihat **aku** berbalik dan menatap Sasuke itu la.. lalu...

**BERCIUMAN?**

Apa? Apaan nih? Hei, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa aku di 5 tahun mendatang berciuman dengan Sasuke? Aku tidak sudi! Tidaaaaak! Bibirku yang berharga... sudah kotor! AAAAA! Sumpah aku bingung, kenapa begini? Kenapa Sasuke menciumku? Dan yang membuatku tambah bingung...

**KENAPA AKU MENERIMA CIUMANNYAAA?**

"Aduh, dasar pengantin muda zaman sekarang!" gusar nenek Chiyo dari belakang dua pasangan itu. A.. Apa tadi katanya? Pengantin muda? "Jangan bermesraan terus! Sasuke juga jangan ganggu istrimu yang lagi masak, nenek lapar!" cerocos nenek Chiyo. Kulihat Sasuke mencium leher **aku** sekilas dan nyengir, sesaat kemudian dia pergi dengan seringai mesum khas miliknya yang sungguh mengerikan!

Tapi..

Pengantin? Suami? Istri? Sasuke? Aku?

Seketika aku merasakan lututku lemas, dan aku pun jatuh terduduk, menyandar pada tembok di belakangku. Kulihat Guy mengambil alih posisiku mengintip jendela dan bergumam, "Jadi itu suamimu ya? Hmm, cukup tampan walau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku," ucapnya saat kepalaku mulai terasa pening, "hei, kenapa kamu? Sudah puas belum?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatiku.

"Sasuke jelek, si pantat ayam menyebalkan..." aku bergumam sendiri, "..jadi suamiku?" aku menatap kosong di depanku. Guy mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya.

"Hee, jadi itu yang namanya Sascake?" tanyanya tanpa kuberi respon, "kenyataannya dia sudah menjadi suamimu, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Guy penasaran.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak! Masa depan ini pasti akan kuubah!" aku bertekad, "pokoknya aku tidak sudi menjadi istri si pantat ayam yang sudah menjadi musuhku sejak SMP, TIDAK SUDI!" teriakku menggebu-gebu.

"Hei jangan teriak-teriak! Kalau mereka dengar gimana?" tanya Guy sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, tanda menyuruhku diam. Aku mendengus lalu menatap Guy.

Aku menarik nafas. Pokoknya masa depan ini tidak boleh ada! Aku tidak mau! "Guy! Ayo kita taruhan!" ajakku, Guy menatapku bingung, "kalau aku tidak berhasil merubah masa depan, maka aku akan melakukan satu permintaanmu apa saja!" tantangku.

Guy terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu menyeringai, "Hmm boleh boleh, sepertinya menarik," jawabnya. Heh! Kalian juga, para pembaca! Pegang kata-kataku! Aku bukan perempuan yang akan menarik ucapanku!

Aku tersenyum yakin, seolah aku akan benar-benar bisa merubahnya. Sejujurnya aku masih ragu. Detak jantungku berdegup kencang. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku berteriak...

**KAMI-SAMA, SEMOGA INI HANYA MIMPI..!**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Hemm jadi deh. Entah kenapa ide ini terlintas begitu saja. Sebenarnya unsur pindah ke masa depan ini kudapat setelah membaca Hai! Miiko! Pokoknya yang edisi Miiko jadi anak SMA, ada yang tahu? XD**

**Tapi tenang saja, sisanya murni dari ideku sendiri. Seperti ficku yang lain hohoho. Sebenarnya ide fic ini tadinya mau aku buat untuk pair 'SasuSai' tapi begitu sampai tengah, tiba-tiba feelnya hilang dan jadi aja kembali ke SasuSaku~ X3 #bangga -dhuak# **

**Oke, SS for SasuSaku (and SasuSai)! #dihajar tetangga# boleh minta review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harusnya** **saya belajar, eh malah bikin fic hohoho~ #plakplak**

**Ya sudahlah tak usah dipusingkan #plak# selamat membaca~**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepatan, typo?

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/A little bit humor

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**MY FUTURE**

**

* * *

**

_**Normal POV**_

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Sakura Haruno, sampai di rumahnya yang aman, tentram, dan damai. Kakinya menginjak rumput-rumput di halamannya menimbulkan suara berisik kecil. Wajahnya yang kusut tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Dengan lemas, dia mengetuk pintu krem di depannya. Dia benar-benar lelah, rasanya kejadian beberapa jam lalu itu bagaikan mimpi. Lamunannya terbuyarkan saat seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Sakura! Kau ke mana saja? Pulang malam begini, kau pikir nenek tidak khawatir?" gusar seorang nenek-nenek melihat cucu semata wayang di depannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sakura menatap mata nenek di depannya, "Err nenek Chiyo, bisakah ceramahnya besok saja? Aku lelah sekali," rengek Sakura. Nenek tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, besok kau harus jelaskan semuanya!" ucap Chiyo sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan melewati neneknya yang segera setelah itu langsung mengunci pintu.

Sakura berjalan lunglai menuju tangga di belakang. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, paling pojok, jadi jangan heran kalau kebanyakan yang bertamu ke rumah ini, mereka tidak menyadari adanya kamar tersembunyi di sana. Sakura menatap lemas pintu yang berada jauh di depannya, kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan. Sampai-sampai dia bernafas lega saat pinu tersebut sudah di depan matanya. Namun, saat Sakura akan menggapai gagang pintu kamar pribadinya, nenek Chiyo berbicara di belakangnya.

"Tadi ada anak laki-laki yang mencari kamu," ucap nenek itu, Sakura tertegun sesaat, "dia mengantarkan kuncirmu yang ketinggalan di kelas nih," ucap Chiyo dan memberikan kuncir di tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ngapain ada anak yang mau repot-repot mengantarkan sebuah KUNCIR yang ketinggalan? Mending kalau dompet atau barang penting lainnya, lha ini? Beuh, pake uang lima ribuan juga dapet, gratis satu lagi, jadi dapet dua kuncir. Sakura terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya dia menanyakan orang yang mungkin kurang kerjaan tersebut.

"Siapa yang berbaik hati membawakan ini nek?" tanya Sakura bingung. Chiyo terlihat berpikir.

"Nggg siapa ya?" dia mengetukkan jari di kepalanya, "anaknya ganteng, ramah, tinggi, oh ya paling yang aneh rambutnya yang kayak pantat ayamnya tetangga sebelah," ujar nenek Chiyo sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

Tunggu tunggu, **pantat ayam **katanya?

"Sa.. Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Dia bengong seketika melihat Chiyo menganggukkan kepalanya. Pikiran akan masa depan yang ditunjukkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu kembali berputar seperti gasing di kepalanya. Bagaimana Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumahnya, bagaimana Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Dan pikiran itu berakhir... saat Sakura melihat bibirnya disentuh bibir Sasu—

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

**BRAK**

Sakura menjerit histeris, dia masuk ke ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sekencang mungkin. Nenek Chiyo terlonjak kaget. Sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya dia mengutuk cucu perempuannya itu, "Cucu sialan!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura kembali berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Yup, masih seperti malam sebelumnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Jelas dia tidak sakit, mana mungkin orang sakit pagi-pagi bangun dan melempar anjing yang BAB sembarangan di halaman rumahnya. Ada dua penyebab mengapa wajahnya seperti orang setengah hidup itu, pertama dia habis diceramahi neneknya habis-habisan dari jam empat pagi hingga jam enam waktunya dia berangkat sekolah. Kedua, dia akan kembali bertemu dengan calon sua—err maksudnya musuh terbesarnya yang terkutuk di sekolah hari ini.

"Ohayou," ucap Sakura lemas saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Dia mengerling ke seluruh kelas, namun sahabat baiknya yang berkuncir seperti buntut kuda belum datang.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menghadap kakinya, "Hoi forehead," panggil seseorang. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, yang biasanya memanggil 'forehead' adalah Ino sahabatnya. Namun, ini bukan suara Ino, suara bariton ini kan...

"Apa chickenbutt?" tanya Sakura sinis menatap laki-laki di sampingnya yang tengah memegang buku tulis. Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—mendelik menyadari tatapan sinis Sakura padanya.

"Nggak usah sesinis itu kali!" gerutu Sasuke, dia menarik kursi supaya dia bisa duduk di samping Sakura, "kau ingat kan beberapa hari yang lalu kita sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi, apa kau sudah mengerjakan bagianmu?" tanya Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura menatap malas Sasuke yang tengah membuka bukunya. Setelah memutar bola matanya, Sakura beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hn? Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya, kini dia berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Dari tadi kau sinis terus, mau cari masalah denganku lagi hah?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Huh, tak perlu dicari pun kau sudah menjadi masalah bagiku ti-ap-ha-ri!" jawab Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke tertegun sesaat, dia tahu Sakura memang selalu sinis dan dingin **hanya **padanya. Yah Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama sih. Tapi sekarang, Sakura jauh lebih sinis dari biasanya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sakura mendengus lalu berbalik.

"Jangan ikuti aku, chickenbutt! Aku sedang ingin sendiri," ketus Sakura, lalu pada akhirnya dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam bingung.

Sakura kembali berjalan, dia benar-benar kesal. Sebenarnya dia ingin menceritakan soal masa depan itu pada Sasuke. Berhubung Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke juga memusuhinya, pasti laki-laki itu mau bekerja sama untuk mengubah masa depan mereka. Tapi paling-paling juga Sasuke tidak akan percaya hal yang sesungguhnya masih di luar akal sehat itu, dia akan tertawa dan akan tersebar gosip bahwa Sakura adalah mama Lauren versi terbaru karena bisa melihat masa depan. Hn, whatever lha.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari seseorang berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh hai Gaara," sapa Sakura pada laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Ada yang aneh, laki-laki yang biasanya dingin dan tenang itu kini terlihat gugup dan wajahnya pun mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, "Gaara?"

"Sa-Sakura," tiba-tiba Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura diam mendengarkan, namun seketika kata-kata Gaara berikutnya membuatnya bengong dan matanya membulat. Begitu pula anak-anak di sekitar yang melihat mereka.

"Aku.. menyukaimu sejak dulu, ma-maukah menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, otaknya masih loading rupanya.

"Hah?"

.

Sasuke saat ini tengah duduk di kursinya. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus buku di depannya, hari ini ada ulangan Fisika, dan si bungsu Uchiha itu tengah memutar otaknya untuk menyerapi materi-materi yang dipelajari. Jari di tangan kanannya sedang asyik memutar-mutarkan pensil. Wajah tampannya yang sedang serius, bisa membuat siapapun berteriak histeris menyebut namanya. Telinganya mulai terganggu saat ada banyak suara langkah-langkah kaki di koridor yang terburu-buru seolah ingin melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Ke sekian kalinya Sasuke bersabar, dia sudah tak tahan lagi lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apaan sih? Berisik sekali!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kelas lalu mengamati orang-orang yang berlari melewatinya.

Sasuke menghentikan temannya yang gendut dari kelas sebelah, "Hei Chouji ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Chouji terlihat mengatur nafas lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke?" tanya Chouji balik, "kamu tahu Gaara? Cowok pendiem itu katanya nembak Sakura si musuh terbesarmu," jawab Chouji seadanya. Seketika Sasuke langsung tertegun.

"Sakura.. ditembak?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Chouji mengangguk dan secepat kilat Sasuke langsung berlari mendahului Chouji juga orang-orang yang berlari di sekitarnya membuat cowok gendut itu terbengong sesaat.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin. Hingga dari kejauhan dia melihat anak-anak berkerubung membentuk lingkaran. Sasuke langsung menyerobot orang-orang menyusahkan itu. Dan kini Sasuke bisa melihat punggung Gaara yang tegap dan di depan laki-laki itu Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah memerah. Dada Sasuke berdegup kencang melihat wajah itu. Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

.

Sakura benar-benar bingung saat ini. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah, takut salah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya. Sesekali ditatapnya mata hijau zamrud di depannya yang menunggu penuh harap. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berteriak mendukung Gaara, "TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Di saat Sakura kebingungan itu, mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap sileut sepasang mata onyx di belakang Gaara. Menyadari siapa itu, tanpa sadar Sakura menyebut namanya, "Sasuke.."

"Sakura?" panggilan Gaara mengembalikan kenyataan pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Gaara yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun, bagi Sakura yang ada di ingatannya adalah tatapan Sasuke padanya tadi. Sakura merasa risih, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa ini yang terlintas di pikirannya, 'Oh ya, mungkin saja kalau aku pacaran dengan Gaara maka aku bisa merubah masa depan. Setidaknya Gaara jauh lebih baik dari si pantat ayam itu, seiring waktu pasti aku bisa menyukainya,' Sakura tersenyum senang akan keputusan yang sebenarnya salah ini. Dia menatap Gaara dengan mantap.

"Baik," Sakura tersenyum, "aku terima," ucap Sakura akhirnya. Sedetik kemudian, koridor sekolah menjadi bising. Semuanya berteriak memberi selamat pada pasangan baru ini, terutama Gaara yang tersenyum lebar saking senangnya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Gaara yang dipukuli teman-temannya untuk memberi selamat.

Sementara itu, Sakura lagi-lagi melirik pada Sasuke yang berada di belakang Gaara. Tadinya Sakura ingin berkata pada Sasuke, "Tuh, lihat kan sekarang aku sudah punya pacar. Berarti asumsimu bahwa aku tidak laku itu tidak benar!" namun saat Sakura ingin mengatakan itu, dia tertegun menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya. Jelas kalau Sasuke tidak suka dengan jawabannya.

"Ke-Kenapa dia menatapku begitu?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya di pojok. Di kepalanya masih terbayang kata-kata Sakura saat menerima Gaara. Rasanya bagaikan pisau yang menusuk dadanya berkali-kali. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukulnya pada tembok di sampingnya. Darah sedikit keluar dari tangannya namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di situ tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Kuso!"

.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka, bisa diterima sama kamu," suara pelan dan tenang itu terdengar dari taman belakang gedung sekolah. Suara yang berasal dari laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah tersipu. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk dan menatap lurus.

Sakura—nama gadis itu tersenyum, "Hn," hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Gaara—nama laki-laki yang berambut merah itu, menatap heran pada pacar barunya tersebut.

"Sakura?" panggilnya hati-hati, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Gaara, "Ada yang kau pikirkan ya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, "Oh ngg aku... tidak apa kok.." jawabnya dan tetap tersenyum—senyum yang dipaksakan.

Gaara tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia menyadari perubahan Sakura itu, ingin bertanya, namun dia takut menyinggung pujaan hatinya tersebut. Akhirnya Gaara memilih diam dan menatap lurus seperti yang Sakura lakukan di sampingnya. Menatap burung yang berkicauan di depan sana, bermain dengan burung-burung yang lain. Angin berhembus perlahan membuat daun-daun saling bergesekan. Gaara memang terlihat canggung dan ingin mencari topik pembicaraan. Sementara Sakura, dari tadi di kepalanya hanya ada satu orang. Orang itu—

"Jidat!" panggilan seseorang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan menoleh ke belakang. Gaara bengong, sementara Sakura tertegun melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. Laki-laki yang entah kenapa sedari tadi berada di kepalanya.

"Sasu—"

"Cepat masuk kelas dasar bodoh, Anko-sensei memanggilmu," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan lirikan tajam juga sinis membuat sang empunya mata hijau Zamrud itu mendelik balik pada Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari perubahan itu, hanya mengangguk dan berdiri, "I-Iya, maaf," ucapnya pelan. Lalu gadis itu menoleh pada laki-laki di sampingnya, "err Gaara aku kembali ke kelasku, kau juga lebih baik kembalilah ke kelasmu," pinta Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya membuat laki-laki di seberang sana merasakan api cemburu yang membakar dirinya sendiri.

Gaara yang menyadari panas api tersebut mulai menyeringai, "Oke," sejurus kemudian dia berdiri dan dengan sigap mencium pipi Sakura. Tentu saja perbuatan tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan membuat Sasuke ingin melempar apa saja yang ada di depannya kepada laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Cepetan!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada agak berteriak. Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu setelah melambaikan tangan pada Gaara, dia berjalan di samping Sasuke. Masuk ke dalam koridor sekolah.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Entah kenapa gadis berambut dengan warna bubble gum itu merasa di sisi lain hatinya ada yang menentang keras perbuatannya untuk berpacaran dengan Gaara. Mata hijau emeraldnya sedikit menerawang hingga dia menangkap setetes darah turun dari selipan saku celana Sasuke. Sakura berhenti dan mengernyitkan alisnya, dia menatap tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, memang tangan itu sedikit bergetar seperti menahan rasa sakit. Menyadari Sakura berhenti, Sasuke pun ikut berhenti.

"Boleh kulihat tanganmu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung menarik tangan kanan pemuda raven tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak menyadari darah yang mengalir di punggung tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa ini chickenbutt?" tanya Sakura dan memegang darah di tangan Sasuke. Belum kering, berarti luka itu belum lama dan baru terjadi. Sasuke hanya mendengus tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Pokoknya luka ini harus segera diobati! Ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke sekencang yang ia bisa. Dengan malas-malasan tanpa niat, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti saja kemana gadis itu membawa tangannya.

Ruang UKS. Itulah yang sempat Sasuke lihat sebelum dengan paksa Sakura menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Tidak ada suster yang biasanya, membuat Sakura kesibukan sendiri mencari obat di dalam lemari sementara Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Sakura di belakang. Beberapa saat hanya terdengar keluhan-keluhan Sakura yang tidak berhasil menemukan obatnya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hoi," panggil Sasuke dengan nada ogah-ogahan yang hanya disahut Sakura dengan 'Hn' ria.

"Kenapa kau menerima Gaara menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Sungguh dia kesal sekali bertanya seperti ini. Namun rasa penasaran di hatinya mengalahkan segala egonya. Sakura terdiam sebentar, dia memikirkan jawabannya. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Lama hingga akhirnya Sakura menyerah, dia memilih untuk mendiamkan Sasuke saja.

"Memang kau menyukai Gaara?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "Sejauh penglihatanku kau tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan laki-laki pendiam itu," dan kata-kata itu serasa menusuk Sakura tepat sasaran. Uh, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia harus apa sekarang?

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Apakah..." perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara, "..kau hanya **kasihan **pada Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ti-Tidak!" bantah Sakura cepat, dia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke sesaat. Emerald bertatapan dengan onyx yang semakin memaksanya masuk ke dalam. Menyadari itu, Sakura menutup matanya untuk mencegah dirinya masuk lebih dalam lagi, "aku tidak pernah kasihan maupun menyukai Gaara!" jawab Sakura cepat.

Keduanya tertegun sesaat. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa terpojok, ketahuan sudah kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Gaara. Sasuke pasti akan berpikir kalau dirinya adalah perempuan yang suka memainkan perasaan laki-laki. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sakura mendekati Sasuke untuk memasangkan perban pada tangannya, namun sebelum tersentuh perban, Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau perempuan seperti itu," Sakura menunduk mendengar pernyataan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke berdiri dan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Dadanya sakit, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Dia kembali teringat kata-katanya kemarin pada Guy..

'Masa depan ini pasti kuubah! Mana mungkin aku mau mempunyai suami seorang **Sasuke Uchiha**!'

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang perasaannya berkecamuk, tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan jelas.

Hn, sekarang dia benar-benar **menyesal**.

"Dasar bodoh,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Yup yup, special thanks for :**

_**Yuu Hikari Orihara, himeureka, Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater, R-chan, Kazuma big tomat, Bubble Lollie, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, chappystrobery, Nocturna Serenity, Rissa 'Uchiha, 7color, Thia2rh, Bluepink-chan, SasuSaku Loers II, Shard Vlocasters, Rievectha Herbst, Uchiha Sakura97, Dhevitry Haruno, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Haruchi Nigiyama, Shisylia-Chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, me, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Hikari Shinju, Reygi 'Arata' Andreas, 4ntk4-ch4n, naoriN, Misaky Uchiha, Nanairo Zoacha, Athenalis, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Namichan, Wisteria D. Oleander, aya-na rifa'i, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Riku Aida, LuthRhythm, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Kuroneko Hime-un, Hanaya Muchiniwa, gieyoungkyu, Indira Fauzia Kusumahapsari, Farah aishiteru SasuSaku  
**_

**Juga untuk silent reader terima kasih :D **

**Yang bikin aku senang membuat fic ini, pertama my lovely uke, MiuScarlet menyukai hadiah spesial dari semenya yang keren ini (?) #dibantai# kedua, sahabat-sahabat tweepsku juga pada RnR hohoho jarang-jarang lho. Pada kesambet apa nih semua? XDD #dihajar anak-anak tweeps#**

**Yup itu saja, sebenarnya fic ini bukan fic humor. Namun jikalau ada humor, yah harap maklum saja karena pada dasarnya ciri khasku dalam mmbuat fic adalah 'memasukkan sense humor tanpa sadar' ==v **

**Masalah semi hiatus, kalau gak salah kemaren ada yang nanya kan? Yup, semi hiatus dan hiatus itu beda. Kalau semi masih bisa aktif walau tidak maksimal seperti keadaanku sekarang, itu saja perbedaannya :)**

**Thanks and see you in the next and last chapter, btw boleh minta review? X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Minna! :D Akhirnya My Future sudah sampai chap terakhirnya hohoho #bhug **

**Oke, selamat membaca sajalah X)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, kata-katanya slight-M, typo?

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/lil bit humor

Pairing : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**MY FUTURE**

**

* * *

**

_**Sakura POV**_

"Ohayou," ucapku pagi hari ini pada beberapa orang yang ada di dalam kelas—kuharap begitu. Tapi rupanya tidak, belum ada siapa-siapa di kelas ini. Cih, sepertinya aku datang kepagian. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku di urutan kedua dari depan sementara aku melihat sekeliling.

Ng? Sepertinya aku salah duga, sudah ada satu orang yang datang. Tapi dia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua tangannya di atas meja. Siapa ya? Entah kenapa aku penasaran, akhirnya setelah menaruh tas di atas mejaku, aku berjalan mendekati seseorang yang kalau dilihat dari seragamnya adalah laki-laki. Begitu beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di tempat laki-laki itu, aku langsung berhenti. Rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu..

Sasuke..

Ugh, degup jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Sudah dua hari terakhir ini, kami berdua tidak bicara sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya sejak aku pacaran dengan Gaara dan Sasuke salah mengira kalau aku memainkan perasaan cowok berambut merah itu. Ya err, mungkin setengahnya benar. Aku yang salah, aku tahu. Aku sudah memanfaatkan Gaara yang menyukaiku setulus hati untuk merubah masa depanku.

Pada kenyataannya sekarang, aku jadi bimbang. Kadang pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang di kepalaku. Apa benar aku ingin mengubah masa depan? Hhh aneh, kenapa aku jadi plin plan begini? Padahal saat melihat masa depanku itu, aku sangat bersikeras dan yakin bisa merubah masa depan. Hatiku yakin sekali waktu itu bahwa aku sangat membenci Sasuke. Ya, aku masih ingat perasaan itu.

Sekarang?

Aku tidak tahu lagi, perasaan aneh yang menghantuiku ini membuatku sesak. Aku belum pernah begini sebelumnya. Apakah aku—ah tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ya itu tidak mungkin. Ingat Sakura, Sasuke si pantat ayam sontoloyo itu adalah musuhmu. MUSUHMU! MUSUH! MUSUH! MU—

"Hei," aku tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Eh, sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri tepat di depanku sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja mataku yang kini menatap mata Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku itu tidak mau berkedip, aduh aku— "minggir, kau mengganggu jalanku forehead!" sinis Sasuke membuatku kembali ke alam sadar. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan sedikit mengerjapkan mataku.

"Ma-Maaf," wah? Se-Sejak kapan aku jadi gugup begini? Dan HEI! Aku baru sadar kalau tadi aku minta maaf pada Sasuke! Nggak sudi! Segera saja aku berlari mengejar Sasuke dan spontan menendang pantatnya hingga dia terguling di lantai, "a-aku tarik lagi kata-kata 'maaf'ku!" dengan wajah yang memerah, aku segera berbalik dan berlari lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tadi terbengong.

Tunggu tunggu, wajahku memerah?

Aaah, siapa saja kumohon berikan aku sesuatu untuk kuhancurkan agar aku bisa lepas dari rasa grogiku ini! Kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Kenapa aku blushing di depan musuhku sendiri? Mana degup jantungku tidak karuan begini, keras lagi suaranya. Tadi kira-kira Sasuke dengar suara degup jantungku tidak ya? Aku bisa stress kalau terus memikirkannya. Pasti imejku tambah jelek di mata si pantat ayam itu. Entah kenapa aku murung kalau memikirkannya.

"Sakura," seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lembut saat aku berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas, aku menoleh dan melihat Gaara—pacarku—tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasku dan aku menghampirinya, "kau kelihatan sedih, kenapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Aku hanya menunduk dan sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tangan Gaara membelai rambutku.

"Kalau ada masalah, cukup ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Gaara khawatir, aku hanya mengangguk tak jelas saat Gaara memasukkan anak rambutku di balik telingaku, "kau jadi jelek kalau murung begitu," kekeh Gaara sambil memencet hidungku.

Aku mengernyit, "Ngh, Gaara!" erangku sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada hidungku. Aku tertawa kecil dan kulihat Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum aku bisa membalas perlakuan Gaara tadi, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak kami.

"Jangan pacaran di tengah jalan, ini tempat keluar masuk. Baka!" cerca Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak pada aku dan Gaara. Kulihat pacarku yang berambut merah itu mulai mendelik tajam, dengan cepat aku berusaha menengahi mereka sebelum terjadi perkelahian yang tak perlu.

"Err Gaara, benar kata Sasuke. Kita ke taman belakang saja oke?" ajakku pelan. Awalnya Gaara hanya diam dan itu membuatku tegang, tapi untunglah Gaara mengangguk juga. Aku tersenyum lebar dan segera saja aku menarik tangan anak bungsu Sabaku tersebut.

Memang hanya sesaat, tapi aku sempat melihat ke belakangku dan Gaara. Sasuke berdiri di sana. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aku sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Yang jelas dia terlihat sedih. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Namun aku tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali mempercepat langkahku.

Entah kenapa melihat tatapan itu membuatku diselimuti rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap punggung gadis berambut soft pink di depannya yang semakin menjauh. Sakit. Itu yang dadanya rasakan sekarang. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan ini. Padahal sama seperti Sakura, dia juga awalnya bersikeras bahwa perasaannya kepada Sakura adalah BENCI. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasa benci itu semakin memudar? Ditambah melihat Sakura, gadis yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya—kini bersama laki-laki lain di depannya rasanya menyesakkan. Ah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hei," Sasuke menegang saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melihat siapa yang seenaknya membuatnya kaget.

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat gigi yang berkilauan di depannya, "Ng, anda siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya begitu menyadari bapak-bapak berumur sekitar 30an itu memakai parfum yang sangat menyengat hidungnya. Apalagi dia memakai baju ketat dengan warna hijau mendominasi. Jadi err norak?

Orang itu tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya heran, "Aku Guy, makhluk tampan dari tahun 2015," cengirnya, Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, "dan kau pasti Sascake!" sambung Guy dengan nada yakin.

"Tahun 2015, itu kan lima tahun lagi? Lalu Sas.. Cake?" Sasuke mendelik tajam, "aku bukan kue! Aku Sa-su-ke!" gusar Sasuke dan mengeja namanya.

"Sas-Uke? Heee, berarti kau uke ya? Semenya yang mana?"

"BUKAN! TAPI SASUKE! DAN AKU NORMAL!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak mengenal kau," ketusnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Bah, pantas saja Sakura-chan tidak suka. Calon suaminya saja galak begitu," Guy bersungut-sungut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tertegun, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Guy.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Guy mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "barusan! Barusan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak. Dia berjalan mendekati Guy tanpa menghiraukan bau menyengat parfum yang menyerang hidungnya.

Didekati seperti itu membuat Guy malah jadi gugup, "Eh? Ng, calon suami?"

"Ya! Siapa tadi? Kau bilang aku calon suami siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan keras lagi. Kali ini memegang bahu Guy yang lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat Guy mau tak mau agak sedikit turun berdirinya. Mata onyx Sasuke yang tajam menembus onyx Guy.

Guy menelan ludah, "Te-Tenang dulu," pria berambut ngebob itu melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke padanya, "kau adalah suami Sakura-chan di tahun 2015 nanti, itu gampangnya," jelasnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget. Sesaat dia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Namun dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Cih, mana mungkin. Bodohnya aku, hampir saja percaya padamu," dengan gaya stoic-nya kembali, Sasuke mendengus dan berbalik meninggalkan Guy yang terbengong.

"Kalian sama saja," Guy mendengus kesal, Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menjauh, "Sakura-chan juga bereaksi sepertimu saat mengetahui kau adalah calon suaminya di masa depan," dan kata-kata kali ini sukses kembali menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Kan? Maka dari itu harusnya kau tahu kami tidak mungkin jadi suami istri. Lagipula bagiku kau hanya terlihat seperti bapak-bapak sales yang suka menipu pelanggannya, lupakan saja," dengus Sasuke. Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, tentu saja membuat darah Guy mendidih atau lebih mudahnya, marah.

"Hooo, kau tidak percaya aku benar-benar dari masa depan?" Guy menyeringai lalu mengejar dan memegang tangan Sasuke dari belakang, tentu saja perlakuan ini membuat sang pemuda risih. Berpikir logis saja, laki-laki mana sih yang mau dipegang seorang bapak-bapak berambut ngebob dengan bulu mata di bawah? Hn, pasti Sasuke berpikir kalau Guy adalah seorang pedophile.

"Le—"

"Pegang yang erat Sasuke-chan!" Pemuda raven itu hanya merinding melihat seringai Guy sekilas, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba dia merasa melayang dan sekitarnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Persis seperti yang Sakura alami saat akan ke masa depan bersama Guy.

.

.

"Sakura, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban Sakura hanyalah mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jelas saja Gaara khawatir, sejak Sakura mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah Sakura terus saja diam. Padahal biasanya Sakura yang cerewet. Ditambah Gaara adalah seseorang yang juga pendiam, jadi tambah hening saja.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Pasti kudengar," bujuk Gaara lagi. Sakura masih diam, dia memainkan jarinya, wajahnya pun terlihat bingung. Dan tidak mungkin kalau Gaara tidak menyadarinya.

Gaara semakin menggeser duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan Sakura, "Saku—"

"Gaara," Sakura memotong panggilan Gaara dan menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu, "maafkan aku," lirih Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, air mata mengalir di pipi putih gadis itu, tentu saja hal ini membuat Gaara panik.

"Sakura? Hei ja-jangan menangis, ada apa?" tanya Gaara panik sambil merangkul pundak Sakura yang mulai gemetar. Sebelum Gaara ingin bertanya lagi, Sakura sudah menyelanya.

"Ternyata aku.. suka orang lain," isak Sakura. Membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu sedikit menegang, "maaf Gaara, karena aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, aku jadi menerimamu sebagai pacarku untuk pelampiasan. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal," jelasnya di tengah isak tangis.

Gaara masih termenung. Jadi begitu? Pantas saja Sakura yang tidak pernah berinteraksi apapun padanya tiba-tiba saja langsung menerimanya tanpa syarat. Haha, Gaara tertawa dalam hati, "Betapa bodohnya, seandainya saja aku sadar lebih cepat," batin anak bungsu Sabaku itu dalam hati. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengelus rambut soft pink Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Uh," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata emerald teduh Gaara di depannya, "Apa kau marah?" tanya Sakura dan air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir.

Gaara tetap tersenyum tipis, andalannya. Perlahan dia menunduk dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika hanya dijadikan pelampiasan seperti itu?" tanya Gaara balik. Sakura terkesiap mendengar pernyataan itu, wajahnya kembali tersirat penyesalan.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura lagi. Gaara mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak marah. Lagipula aku senang kalau kau jujur sekarang," Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura sedikit lebih keras, "semakin lama kau mengaku, maka semakin besar juga sakitnya, dasar bodoh," laki-laki berambut merah itu tertawa kecil. Yah, tawa yang menahan sakit di dadanya.

Sakura juga tidak bodoh, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara sesungguhnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menyesal, jelas sekali dia sudah mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki itu. Melihat mantan pacar yang tersenyum, justru entah kenapa malah membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk. Ah, Sakura benar-benar ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri sekarang. Di saat Sakura menggerutukan kebodohannya, Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Kalau boleh tahu.." Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki di sebelahnya, "siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu?" tanya Gaara tenang.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Entah kenapa seperti jantungnya ingin copot dari rongganya. Setelah menelan ludah, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya, "Dia.."

.

.

**Tahun 2015**

"Hah hah," suara engahan itu terdengar di balik semak belukar yang berada di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Suara itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang entah kenapa sekarang wajah putih bersihnya berkeringat tapi juga memerah tidak karuan. Bahkan sempat terlihat darah sedikit keluar dari hidungnya. Sementara di sampingnya seorang bapak-bapak ngebob melihatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, kau gak seru ah," gerutu Maito Guy—sang bapak-bapak tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke—nama pemuda raven itu—mendelik pada si serba hijau tersebut.

"Apanya yang nggak seru hah? Kau gila!" umpat Sasuke semakin kesal, setidaknya sekarang nafasnya jauh lebih tenang.

Guy menghela nafas, "Ya habis mau bagaimana? Kau susah percaya sih kalau kenyataannya Haruno Sakura itu adalah calon istrimu," pria alis tebal itu melipat tangannya dan pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke masih diam saat Guy mulai menjelaskan, "Aku lelah tahu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Sakura itu adalah istrimu di tahun ini," Guy mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Tanda pertama, kau sudah lihat saat **kau** berpelukan dengan Sakura, tidak percaya,"

"..."

"Tanda kedua, ketika **kau** mencium pipinya, dan kau masih tidak percaya,"

"..."

"Ketiga, saat **kau **di tahun ini mencium bibirnya dan HAMPIR melumat, kau masih juga tidak percaya!" Guy mulai berapi-api.

"Keempat..." Sasuke menelan ludah melihat tatapan Guy, "akhirnya kau percaya Sakura adalah istrimu setelah melihat kalian melakukan hubungan layaknya SUAMI ISTRI!"

"Oke, CUKUP!" Sasuke menahan Guy untuk bercerita lebih jauh, mengingat wajahnya kembali memerah, "aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, itu memalukan," gusar Sasuke dan menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tidak karuan.

"Malu kenapa Sascake? Kau dan Sakura sama-sama agresif, harusnya kau bangga,"

"BERISIK! DIAM KAU!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar batu di dekat kakinya dengan asal-asalan yang penting mengarah pada Guy. Dengan mudah, bapak itu menghindar dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ngg, kau baru melihat tontonan mesum ya? Tak disangka," ujar Guy polos, terdengar suara dengusan kesal dari Sasuke di depannya. Laki-laki berambut raven biru donker itu berbalik dan menatap Guy malas-malasan.

"Aku pernah menonton beberapa," jawab Sasuke apa adanya, "tapi.. kalau tokohnya aku sendiri, rasanya..." Sasuke menelan ludah, sejurus kemudian dia kembali berbalik dan menepukkan kepalanya pada batu besar di depannya.

"Haha yang penting sekarang kau sadar kan? Haruno Sakura yang merupakan musuh terbesarmu sejak SMP itu merupakan istrimu di masa depan," Guy tersenyum kemenangan, "sudahlah lebih baik kalian baikan saja sana!" Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Guy di belakangnya. Dia menghempaskan nafas keras-keras.

"_Dengan begini, Sakura akan memenuhi permintaanku apa saja hohoho," _batin Guy licik di dalam hati. Dia tersenyum senang menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai bimbang akan kata-katanya.

"Hn," Sasuke bersuara dan sesaat mengambil nafas, "apa boleh buat,"

"Apa boleh buat gimana?" Guy mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh hidung si bungsu Uchiha, "kau sudah suka Sakura-chan dari dulu kan? Ayo ngaku, lagipula aku tahu kok sebenarnya kau senang melihat first night-mu dengan cewek itu. Dasar jaim," ejek Guy sontak membuat wajah Sasuke kembali hampir memerah. Dengan mata onyxnya yang membunuh, dia menatap Guy yang terkekeh.

"Kau—"

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang!" tanpa mau membiarkan Sasuke berbicara lebih banyak, Guy langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu. Dengan jam mesin waktunya, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam warp time. Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk bapak-bapak yang menggenggam erat tangannya itu sekarang.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba, terlihat murid-murid SMA Konoha sudah mulai berkeluaran. Salah satunya yang paling mencolok adalah seorang gadis berambut soft pink. Sambil menggandeng tasnya di sebelah kanan, Sakura berlari kecil dan berjalan menuju rumahnya seperti biasa. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dari sekolahnya, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke belakang. Mencoba mencari sosok berambut raven yang tiba-tiba hilang sejak pagi tadi dan tidak ikut pelajaran. Tidak menemukannya, Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Chickenbutt ke mana sih?" gerutu gadis itu kesal, dia menendang batu-batu kecil di bawahnya, "Padahal aku ingin minta maaf," gumam Sakura dan dia memejamkan matanya.

Sakura masih terus berjalan di trotoar menuju rumahnya seperti biasa. Berkali-kali dia menendang batu kecil dan tak ayal batu besar pun dia tendang sampai hancur. Saat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat sekitar, dia menatap gedung besar di tengah kota yang tak lain adalah hallroom atau tempat pengantin biasa melakukan pernikahan. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gedung itu dari kejauhan.

"Nanti resepsi aku dan Sasuke di sana tidak ya?" gumam Sakura. Hening beberapa detik, wajah Sakura langsung memerah, "Aduh Sakura Sakura, kenapa kau jadi berharap begini?" dengan stress, Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Melihat itu pastinya orang-orang sekitar akan mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis malang tersebut.

"Sakura!" panggilan seseorang dari seberang menghentikan aktivitas gadis itu. Sakura menengadah dan bisa melihat orang yang dicarinya dari tadi kini tepat berada di seberangnya. Tubuh gadis itu serasa membeku di tempat sekarang.

"Sasuke?" Sakura masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada laki-laki di seberang jalannya tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Sakura sudah menyadarinya, tersenyum tipis. Bertatapan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya bibir Sakura bergetar dan membentuk seulas senyuman, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke terperangah melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari menerjangnya. Padahal ini di jalan besar dan tanpa lihat kanan kiri, Sakura langsung berlari begitu saja. Sasuke menoleh kaget dan menyadari kini truk besar berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih berlari. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, "DASAR BODOH!"

"Eh?"

**BRAK **

Kejadiannya berlalu sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sakura tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasakan sebuah truk besar akan menabraknya lalu seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan menyeret mereka berdua ke pinggir jalan. Mereka selamat, yeah. Sakura meringis kesakitan saat beberapa tubuhnya menghantam jalan di bawahnya sementara itu dia membuka mata hijau emeraldnya menatap sosok pemuda yang menyelamatkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya memerah seketika menyadari wajah Sasuke—sang penyelamatnya tadi—kini tinggal beberapa centimeter di atasnya.

"Sasuke.." bisik Sakura lirih. Masih menahan sakit, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap gadis di bawahnya. Posisi mereka yang saling menindih (?) di pinggir jalan masih belum berubah. Untunglah jalan besar tersebut sedang sepi karena di pusat kota yang jauh dari sini sedang ada pawai dan banyak orang berkumpul di sana.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya yang terlihat kesakitan, "Dasar. Kau memang bodoh, bagaimana kalau kau nanti tertabrak, hah?" gusar Sasuke dengan nada agak membentak. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Gomen ne," ucapnya merasa amat sangat bersalah. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis di bawahnya itu. Dia menunduk dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan olehnya.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, Sakura membuka matanya dan menyadari wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura melotot saat bibirnya merasakan suatu gumpalan yang basah, bibir Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman pertama mereka, membuat Sakura juga ikut menutup matanya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar jangan sampai dia menimpa tubuh Sakura di bawahnya. Sementara kedua tangan Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke, mendalamkan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Bah sepertinya mereka lupa di posisi mana mereka sekarang, sampai seseorang meneriaki mereka, "WOI! Ini jalan umum heeei!"

Teriakan Guy sukses menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dengan serentak Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka dan duduk. Sasuke harus menahan nafas begitu melihat di sekitar mereka bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, dan semuanya dari tadi melihat kedua insan ini berciuman sambil tiduran di pinggir jalan. Bahkan hampir semua dari beberapa orang itu, wajah mereka memerah karena baru saja melihat adegan _live_. Sementara Sakura rasanya ingin nyebur ke dalam laut dan berenang ke mana saja asal tidak kembali ke tempat memalukan ini. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke yang menunduk karena tidak tahan melihat tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitarnya.

"Hehe kami permisi dulu," mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berterima kasih pada Guy. Karena berkat bapak-bapak yang menarik mereka keluar dari kerumunan ini, sekarang mereka terbebas dari tatapan yang entah kenapa bagi mereka rasanya seperti mengintimidasi.

Guy menarik mereka sampai ke rumah Sakura yang terdekat dari sana. Bapak-bapak itu melepaskan pegangannya begtu sampai di halaman Sakura yang penuh akan rumput dan tanaman-tanaman yang terawat rapi. Sakura menghela nafas lega dan detak jantungnya yang sangat keras sampai terdengar oleh dua yang lain. Sementara Sasuke kini sedang berusaha memasang tampang stoicnya lagi.

"Hah, dasar! Jangan mentang-mentang kalian tahu bahwa nanti kalian akan jadi suami istri, jadi sudah melakukannya sekarang. Ckck, dasar anak zaman sekarang," ceramah Guy bagai bapak menceramahi anaknya.

"Maaf. Lupa," jawab Sasuke sarkastik. Mungkin dia masih sedikit kesal karena tadi dihentikan di tengah-tengah? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Guy mendengus, sesaat dia menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum senang. "Nah Sakura-chan," Sakura menoleh dan menatap Guy heran, "mana janjimu?"

"Ja-Janji apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura bingung. Yah, memang sebenarnya dia tahu kok. Guy tertawa sumringah.

"Hahahaha nggak usah pura-pura bodoh! Kau bilang kalau sampai tidak bisa merubah masa depan, kau akan menuruti perkataanku apa saja!" seringai Guy. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memang sekarang kau yakin, aku dan Sasuke pasti akan menjadi suami istri? Belum tentu kan?" Sakura menyeringai menang, "jadi maaf Guy-sama, aku belum bisa menepati janjimu," gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Guy mati kutu sekarang. Entah kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Sakura. Memang benar sih, kan belum tentu juga walau mereka sudah baikan sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menjadi suami istri. Sakura tertawa senang melihat wajah Guy yang kalah telak. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum lagi melihat wajah ceria gadis itu, dia menggeser tubuhnya perlahan hingga sekarang bibirnya mendekati telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding merasakan hembus nafasnya.

"Aishiteru, forehead," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Five years later **

"SASUKEEE! SAKURAAA!" teriak seorang nenek di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Nenek berambut keperakan itu sedang membereskan dapurnya sementara terdengar suara tergopoh-gopoh dari lantai atas hingga rumah jadi bising.

Begitu Chiyo menoleh dengan kesal, dia melihat cucunya dan juga suami cucu kesayangannya. Chiyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan dua pengantin muda yang sangat berantakan itu, "Kalian pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Sana mandi, terus bantu nenek menyiapkan masakan. Dasar anak muda pemalas!" celoteh nenek Chiyo. Dan beliau kembali dalam kegiatannya membersihkan dapur.

Sasuke dan Sakura—dua pasangan yang tadi dipanggil hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kalau nenek mereka sudah mengomel seperti itu, pasti akan susah ngeles seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Akhirnya mereka kembali naik ke lantai dua menaiki tangga sambil berbincang-bincang. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol sampai Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, lalu— "HEI KALIAN YANG BERBAHAGIA!"

Sakura nyaris saja akan berteriak "ADA MALING!"—kalau dia tidak mengenal siapa bapak-bapak yang bisa seenaknya datang ke dalam kamar pengantin muda. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam pada laki-laki itu.

"Guy! Kau—"

"Hei Sakura-chan! Bagaimana? Sekarang aku sudah bisa menagih janjimu kan?" tanya Guy antusias. Sakura menelan ludah, sekarang dia tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Rupanya ingatan bapak tua itu memang masih bagus, sial.

"Ba-Baiklah, minta apa kau? Jangan aneh-aneh ya," tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak berniat membantu istrinya itu. Salah sendiri bikin janji nggak jelas begitu. Dalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur tidak keceplosan sampai istrinya ini.

"Hahaha bercanda kok," Guy tertawa puas melihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan, "aku nggak perlu minta, aku sudah dapat apa yang kumau, hohoho," bapak ngebob itu tertawa lepas sambil menunjukkan mini handycam di tangannya. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Itu—"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta Sakura-chan merekam first night kalian," Guy menyeringai, "tapi pasti nggak mau, jadi ya aku ambil inisiatif sendiri saja untuk memasang mini handycame di kamar kalian. Nah, sekarang sudah dapat, aku pergi dulu ya," jelas Guy tanpa dosa. Dengan santainya, dia berjalan untuk keluar melewati pintu yang kini dihalangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Begitu Guy akan lewat, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya begitu pula Sakura yang menatapnya sinis. Maito Guy menelan ludah melihat tatapan tajam double dari suami istri yang dulu saling menyebut antara chickenbutt dan forehead tersebut. Sebelum Guy akan kabur lewat jendela, kerah belakangnya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengunci pintu dan jendela mereka. Sehingga Guy tidak tahu lagi harus kemana.

Hening sesaat.

"MATI KAU GUY!"

Pada akhirnya yang di dapat Guy...

Hanya wajah—yang katanya—tampan itu babak belur...

Dan mini handycame-nya hancur berserakan...

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

Asli, endingnya NGASAL ABIS! DX #stress **

**Special thanks for : **

_**Kazuma Big Tomat, Rievectha Herbst, R-chan, Ka hime Shiseiten, gieyoungkyu, Riku Aida, Yoona Furukawa, Hanaya Muchiniwa, Thia2rh, SaSuKeReeN, Pitophoy, Shiori Yoshimitsu, Chousamori Aozora, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Farah aishiteru SasuSaku, D-kiro YoiD, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, 7color, Athenalis, Nanairo Zoacha, SakuNuSasu, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Shard Vlocasters, Wisteria D. Oleander, Rissa 'Uchiha, Dhevitry Haruno, naori N, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, 4ntk4-ch4n, Shisylia-Chan, Reygi 'Arata' Andreas, Namichan, LuthRhythm, Nagi sayang Teme, arga garaz shiteru, kecebong, Uchiha Sakura97, Misaky Uchiha, Hikari Shinju, rizkauchiha29, Ryuuta, Just Ana, akarichan, Rizkarina, aku asadia**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya makasih :D**

**Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan kata, aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Thanks a lot, minna-san!**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di fic Desuke yang lain ya X)**

**Review for the last time please? Jaa nee~ :3 **


End file.
